Let me love you
by Dragonies
Summary: ..Selbst wenn du neben ihm stehst, er dich fest umklammert, wandert sein Blick zu ihr. Kann nicht anders. Du bemerkst es und blickst in eine andere Richtung. Ignorierst, was er wirklich fühlt..."Draco liebt Ginny liebt Harry liebt ..?.. tbc


_Disclaimer: Lied ist von Mario und heißt "Let me love you" und gehört ihm glaub ich auch. Die Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Bros. usw.…_

_Pairing: Draco liebt Ginny liebt Harry liebt ..?.._

_Warning: Nix._

_A/N: Erster Teil einer mehrteiligen Songff-Story._

_**Let me love you**_

_Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why _

Ich sehe dich dort mit ihm stehen. Deine Hände in seinem Nacken. Spielen mit einer seiner Strähnen. Blickst ihm verträumt in die Augen. Scheinst nur für ihn. Dabei weißt du doch, dass er nicht dir gehört. Dass sein Herz nicht für dich schlägt. Du nicht das bist, was er will. Du weißt es ganz genau. Doch anscheinend liebst du ihn so sehr, dass du dies alles verdrängst. Doch ich weiß nicht wieso.

_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry 'bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you,you are)_

Selbst wenn du neben ihm stehst, er dich fest umklammert, wandert sein Blick zu ihr. Kann nicht anders. Du bemerkst es und blickst in eine andere Richtung. Ignorierst, was er wirklich fühlt. Ignorierst, den Schmerz, den er dir bereitet. Und wenn er sich dann endlich losgeeist hat, täuschst du ein Lächeln vor. Tust so, als wäre es niemals passiert. Und er ist froh. Froh, dass du es verstehst. Dass sein Herz nicht dir gehört. Niemals gehören wird.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

Oh, was würde ich alles dafür tun, dass er dir nicht mehr so weh tut. Wie sehr wünsche ich mir, dass du zu mir gehörst. Das du für mich scheinst. Glaube mir, ich würde es niemals wagen, dir so weh zu tun. Eher würde ich mir einen Dolch ins Herz rammen, als dir diese Schmerzen zuzufügen. Wieso lässt du es nicht einfach zu?

_Listen   
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame.   
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know  
_

Immer wenn ich sehe, wie dein Gesicht sich verzehrt, wenn er zu ihr blickt, mit diesem stillen flehen im Blick, würde ich dich am liebsten in den Arm nehmen. Einfach nur halten und dir zeigen, was wahre Liebe ist. Doch ich kann es nicht, denn du glaubst nicht daran, dass du jemals einen anderen so lieben könntest, wie du ihn liebst. Doch du kannst es!

_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)  
_

Ich würde dich niemals so verletzten, wie er es tut. Denn ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Ein und Alles. Alles was ich will, bist du. Dich berühren, deine Lippen auf den meinen Spüren. Ich würde zu dir zurückkommen. Er verdient dich verdammt noch mal einfach nicht. Du bist mehr wert, als ein paar kleine Komplimente, die nicht ernst gemeint sind. Die nur dazu da sind, um den Schein zu wahren. Du bist alles wert.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me  
_

Lass mich dich so liebe, wie er es niemals tun würde. Lass mich dir das schöne der Welt zeigen. Lass mich in dein Herz hinein und du wirst sehen, was Liebe ist. Lass mich dir zeigen, was Liebe kann. Dich fühlen lassen, wozu Liebe imstande ist. Geh von ihm fort. Tu dir das nicht weiter an, wenn du etwas Besseres haben kannst. Wenn du das bekommen könntest, was du verdienst.

_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?  
_

Du verdienst was Besseres und nicht diesen Scheiß, den er da verzapft. Ich versteh nicht, wieso du bei ihm bleibst. Wir wären wie geschaffen füreinander. Du weißt doch, dass es umsonst ist, egal wie lang du bleibst. Früher oder später wird er dich verlassen und du stehst allein da. Und doch kommst du nicht von ihm los!

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
_

Ich bin wie erstarrt, wenn ich sehe, wie du ihn küsst. Ich balle meine Hand zur Faust. Werde rasend, wenn ich sehe, wie er währenddessen nach ihr Ausschau hält. Er denkt, niemand bemerkt es. Doch ich sehe es. Es macht mich wütend. Und so unendlich traurig. Niemand sagt dir, dass du es lassen sollst. Dass du ihn verdammt noch mal vergessen sollst, weil er dich nur benutzt. Doch bleiben alle still. Wieso!

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
_

Ich gehe auf euch zu. Ganz langsam. Ich merke, wie alle mich nun anschauen. Spüre diese fragenden Blicke in meinem Rücken. Meine Haut prickelt. In meinen Ohren rauscht es von dem vielen Geflüster. Doch du bemerkst mich nicht. Dein Blick gilt nur ihm. Und als dein glockenhelles Lachen mich erreicht, will ich nur noch fliehen, denn ich weiß es ist umsonst.

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be

Ich wende mich von dir ab. Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich euch beiden begegne. Und jedes Mal, hoffe ich, dass du mich bemerkst. Merkst, dass er nicht gut für dich ist. Das ich dir all das geben kann, was du brauchst. Was er dir niemals geben wird. Ein lautes Schnauben entfährt mir. Nun sind alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet. Auch deiner. Ich spüre es. Denn er sticht mir besonders in den Rücken.

Let me love you that's all you need baby

Und alles was ich sehe, als ich mich umdrehe, ist das Lächeln in deinem Gesicht. Das Lächeln, das nur mir gilt.

**Tbc**.

**PS: Kennt ihr ein paar schöne Songtexte mit denen es weitergehen könnte!**


End file.
